Established in 2001, the Radiation Modifier Evaluation Module (RAMEM) provides services primarily to the Molecular Radiation Therapeutics Branch (MRTB) of the DCTD Radiation Research Program (RRP) and various collaborating scientists within other RRP branches, as well as outside organizations. RAMEM's primary function is to test both novel and currently available molecular, biologic, and cytotoxic agents in conjunction with radiation therapy for interactions/processes that regulate the radioresponse of tumors and normal tissue. The aims of these studies serve to identify compounds having specific targets that enhance tumor cell radiosensitivity and ideally to also protect normal cells from radiation-induced damage. These studies directly relate to the mission of the National Cancer Institute's intramural program since new anticancer agents may ultimately be used in conjunction with radiation therapy. During FY2007, RAMEM support personnel performed over 300 clonogenic assays using over 10 tumor and normal cell lines of various sources and 21 in vivo experiments. Twenty different compounds were tested.